Culpa y autocompasión
by ll Autumn Twilight ll
Summary: Sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho. Cuatro palabras, cuatro simples palabras fueron lo suficiente para convertir su mente en un auténtico caos. [Draco x Hermione / *One Shot* / 1.151 palabras]


¡Hola! ¿que tal?. Te deseo un/a buen/a día, tarde o noche. ;)

Después de pensarlo mucho me he animado a subir esta pequeña aportación Dramione. No considero que haya algo relevante que advertir, no tiene contenido explícito pero el tema puede ser incómodo para algunos/as, eso ya depende de la percepción de cada persona.

Estaré encantada de leer comentarios, me ayudarán a mejorar. **Tu opinión es bienvenida y se respeta**.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>El mundo y personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, Warner Brothers así como empresas asociadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Culpa y autocompasión. <strong>

Después de _aquel día_, ya nada iba a ser igual. Y lo sabía.

No lograba entender por qué razón ella se encontraba metida en ese lío. Se juró mil veces que jamás iba a ceder ante esa tentación sin embargo ya estaba hecho y empeoró cuando cayó en cuenta de que sus sentimientos se habían involucrado, muy a su pesar.

—Aléjate de una vez por todas, Hermione —llevaba diciéndose lo mismo desde que las cosas comenzaron a ser así — es lo mejor —intentó convencerse de nuevo. Sin embargo su voluntad se derrumbaba cada vez que su mirada chocaba con los ojos más fríos y profundos que había contemplado en su vida, maldita sea, algo de ellos le impedía dejar de mirarlos.

Suspiró, el no poder dormir en la noche era ya un problema frecuente.

* * *

><p>—Me voy a casar.<p>

Sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho. Cuatro palabras, cuatro simples palabras fueron lo suficiente para convertir su mente en un auténtico caos. Intentó hablar sin embargo el único sonido que emitió fue el de un suspiro.

—Llevo mucho tiempo evadiendo esto y ya no puedo hacerlo más. Será dentro de cinco meses —continuó diciendo Draco ante el silencio de la castaña.

Esto era demasiado, el joven mago no había podido elegir una fecha más inoportuna, en cinco meses exactamente Hermione celebraría su vigésimo primero aniversario, se necesitaba ser un completo insensible para no entender que era un día muy importante en su vida— ¿Por qué haces eso Draco? ¡Es mi cumpleaños, tú lo sabías! —replicó ella dirigiéndole una mirada llena de reproche, sentía su corazón latir en las sienes y las rodillas a punto de quebrarse cual varita mágica.

—Lo lamento mucho, fue decisión de mi prometida y no pude negarme —Malfoy la abrazó intentando consolarla— perdóname Hermione, en serio lo lamento —dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello, ella por su parte hacía un enorme esfuerzo para retener sus lágrimas, tenía la mirada húmeda y perdida en algún punto del piso, cualquier cosa era mejor que mirarlo a él.

Debo irme —se había separado bruscamente del rubio y sin decir más salió del lugar dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, no quería escuchar explicaciones, estaba consciente que no podía luchar contra con un compromiso inquebrantable de matrimonio el cual no la involucraba en absolutamente nada.

Iba caminando por la calle sin seguir algún rumbo fijo completamente hundida en sus pensamientos, se sentía muy dolida, pero también sentía un gran cargo de conciencia, había sido parte de una traición.

_Se dice que no hagas lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti. _

Después de un rato se detuvo en una cafetería muggle completamente exhausta, había anochecido y una tormenta comenzaba a caer -el clima combinaba a la perfección con su estado de ánimo-. Pidió un café y se instaló en una mesa hasta el fondo junto al ventanal y lejos de la demás concurrencia, aquel lugar le traía demasiados recuerdos, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa amarga mientras miraba las gotas de lluvia golpear en el vidrio, su subconsciente la había jugado sucio al hacerla llegar hasta ahí pues era el lugar en donde se citó con el rubio la primera vez.

Recordó a aquella voz interna que le advertía desde un principio que eso no era conveniente, no podía permitirse enamorase de un hombre como Draco, era un cariño imposible, no podían estar juntos por más fuerte que fuera la atracción entre ambos, sin embargo aceptó, su elección fue arriesgarse, comenzar una relación clandestina, meterse en su hogar y en su vida. Este simplemente era el precio que debía pagar.

—Señorita, me apena mucho decirle, pero ya vamos a cerrar… —sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una tierna voz, la joven bruja solo asintió mientras trataba se secarse las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano— tome, puede quedárselo —era una bonita camarera quien en esos momentos le extendía un suave pañuelo mientras la miraba compasiva.

—Gracias —respondió la castaña al tomar en pañuelo con un tono de voz apenas audible y se dispuso a ir a casa.

Estaba completamente perdida. La mujer más inteligente y segura de sí misma había sido derrotada por un estúpido deseo. Sexo casual, únicamente eso.

* * *

><p><em>Es una locura, es una completa locura.<em>

No dejaba de repetirlo para sus adentros mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, sentía sus manos sudorosas y por mucho que quisiera no podía evitar temblar. Aquella habitación era más grande que había visto en su vida, completamente pulcra y de elegante decoración en colores verde – plateado. Trataba de distraerse con cualquier objeto que se encontraba sin embargo todo era en vano, no podía dejar de pensar que después de lo que estaba a punto de suceder ya no había vuelta atrás.

Entonces sintió esos ojos mirándola fijamente y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Volteó con brusquedad hacia la puerta.

—¿Pasa algo, Granger? —Draco se encontraba de pie apoyado en el marco de la puerta de roble, se veía bastante divertido por la reacción de la castaña, disfrutaba demasiado hacerla exaltar, sin embargo quería más, quería explorar todas sus reacciones y ser dueño de ellas…—vamos, si sigues así me harás pensar que realmente no quieres estar aquí —el rubio esbozó una sonrisa socarrona mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Si yo estoy aquí es porque yo quiero, tu no me obligas a nada —respondió la castaña con la intención de sonar firme y decidida aunque en realidad moría de miedo, no quería que Malfoy pensara que era una mujer insegura, además ya había tomado una decisión.

—Por eso me gustas tanto —el mago le susurró al oído provocando de los labios de Hermione un profundo suspiro—. Tranquila, no te haré nada —tomó a la castaña del mentón obligándole a mirarlo a los ojos— nada que tu no quieras… —y la besó, la besó como nadie más lo había hecho, salvaje y pasional, un beso que erizaba la piel y aumentaba el ritmo cardíaco. Con sus fríos dedos le acariciaba las tersas formas del cuello donde presionó un poco antes de continuar bajando por los senos, la espalda y la cintura la cual tomó firmemente para atraer aquel frágil cuerpo al suyo, estaban en el éxtasis.

Se detuvo solo para tomarla de las manos dirigiéndola hasta la mullida cama, no necesitaron decir más, sus cuerpos hablaron.

Él había estado deseando que eso sucediera durante mucho tiempo, no supo cómo ni en qué instante aquella chica le había robado el pensamiento, algo en ella le resultaba irresistible por muy ilógico que le pareciera. No podía quitarse de la cabeza que debía poseer ese cuerpo y esa alma, cueste lo que cueste.

Incluso, faltar al juramento de serle fiel y sincero a una sola mujer, a la que próximamente llevará su apellido.

—Me voy a casar —le confesó _aquel día_, después de haber dormido juntos entre el cielo y el infierno.

* * *

><p>¡Hemos terminado! como ya lo mencioné, este es mi primer historia publicada, es algo muy especial para mi pues además de ser mi debut, se trata de una experiencia personal convertida en letras, tenía que sacarlo de algún modo -<em>bendito sea el Internet y su "anonimato"-.<em>

El texto no ha pasado por otra revisión más que la mía, por lo que ofrezco una disculpa por cualquier error cometido. Si detectas algún problema, no dudes en hacérmelo saber, _con confianza_.

Gracias por tu tiempo. ;)

**_¡Felix Felicis, para ti!_**


End file.
